


A Study in FOIA and Love

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Banter, Briefly Mentioned Ducifer, Discussions of Freedom of Information Act, Established Relationship, Human AU, Lawyer!Michael, M/M, law student!sam, nerds, sam is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 09:31:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15385839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Emails between Michael Milton and Sam Winchester reveal how much they love each other





	A Study in FOIA and Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TalkMagically](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkMagically/gifts).



> HEY GUYS. So this class KICKED MY ASS. And I got down in a rut, so sorry I haven't been writing :/ I hope to be writing more soon, and posting more of Tailored For You!
> 
> ANYWAYS, this is for the LOVELY @talkmagically!! It's her birthday! (technically it's a day early but she nearly made me panic so MEH.) Anyways, enjoy!

**To: Michael J. Milton <** **michaeljmilton@genericlawfirm.com** **>**

**From: Samuel Winchester <** **lawhunter82@stanford.edu** **>**

**Subject: FOIA Request**

 

Mike-

Why the hell are FOIA requests usually for something either really weird like “these four specific criminals” or something interesting yet so boring, like the Kennedy assassination?

Also why does no one care about civil disobedience? 

-Sam

 

**To: Samuel Winchester <** **lawhunter82@stanford.edu** **>**

**From: Michael J. Milton <** **michaeljmilton@genericlawfirm.com** **>**

**Subject: RE: FOIA Request**

 

Samuel-

_ Language. _ Also, what would YOU make a Freedom of Information Act request for? Roswell?

No one cares about civil disobedience because people are morons. Email your actual professor for help, Samuel. If that doesn’t work, I’ll help you when I get home. 

-Michael J. Milton, Attorney At Law

Generic Law Firm

 

**To: Michael J. Milton <** **michaeljmilton@genericlawfirm.com** **>**

**From: Samuel Winchester <** **lawhunter82@stanford.edu** **>**

**Subject: RE: FOIA Request**

 

Mike- 

HELL ISN’T THAT BAD OF A WORD. WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, STEVE ROGERS? Sorry, Mike, but you’re NOT Captain America. 

And  _ I  _ would make a FOIA request on the Hoffax Memo. 

Email to prof sent. Would rather you help *pouts* 

-Sam

 

**To: Samuel Winchester <** **lawhunter82@stanford.edu** **>**

**From: Michael J. Milton <** **michaeljmilton@genericlawfirm.com** **>**

**Subject: RE: FOIA Request**

 

Samuel- 

I may not be Captain America, but I AM older than you, young man. You’ll do well to listen to me. 

_ The Hoffax Memo? _ You want to learn about what the FBI has on the  _ disappearance of James Hoffa?? _ Nerd. 

I know. When we’re home, baby. I promise. 

-Michael J. Milton, Attorney at Law

Generic Law Firm

 

**To: Michael J. Milton <** **michaeljmilton@genericlawfirm.com** **>**

**From: Samuel Winchester <** **lawhunter82@stanford.edu** **>**

**Subject: RE: FOIA Request**

 

Mike- 

I listen. When I deem it necessary,  _ Sir. _

YES. I want to know which theory the FBI likes the most. Maybe somehow the money that was withdrawn from the Teamsters’ Pension Fund was Hoffa somehow getting the money and going into some pretty severe Wit-Sec with the help of the FBI and the CIA. Maybe I’d request the D.B. Cooper case as well. Or maybe the Satanic Scare in the 80’s. The Zodiac files? So many better things than the Kennedy assassination!

What’s for dinner?

-Sam

 

**To: Samuel Winchester <** **lawhunter82@stanford.edu** **>**

**From: Michael J. Milton <** **michaeljmilton@genericlawfirm.com** **>**

**Subject: RE: FOIA Request**

 

Samuel- 

Little boy, you would do well to listen to me  _ more  _ than when you deem it necessary. Good boys get treats, bad boys get punished. 

Okay, put that way, the Hoffax Memo makes sense. D.B. Cooper case. . . That’s a large case file. But interesting. You’re adorable about the Satanic Scare 80’s case. The Zodiac is almost as boring as the Kennedy assassination. Yawn. Too much circumstantial evidence. Enjoy attempting to solve the cipher. 

Do you want Thai tonight? Don’t really feel like cooking. 

-Michael J. Milton, Attorney at Law

Generic Law Firm

 

**To: Michael J. Milton <** **michaeljmilton@genericlawfirm.com** **>**

**From: Samuel Winchester <** **lawhunter82@stanford.edu** **>**

**Subject: RE: FOIA Request**

 

Mike- 

But where’s the fun in that? *innocent expression* 

HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT THE ZODIAC MEMO WOULD BE JUST AS BORING AS THE KENNEDY ASSASSINATION?? You know what else would be a great FOIA request? The JonBenét Ramsey case.

Thai sounds great.

-Sam

 

**To: Samuel Winchester <** **lawhunter82@stanford.edu** **>**

**From: Michael J. Milton <** **michaeljmilton@genericlawfirm.com** **>**

**Subject: RE: FOIA Request**

 

Samuel- 

Oh little boy’s looking for something  _ naughty,  _ isn’t he?

Eh. The JonBenét case would just be utterly depressing. Interesting, but depressing. And unlike many unsolved cases, hers will probably never be solved. That crime scene was so contaminated it makes my eyes cross. 

You’re studying for the CPE, right? 

-Michael J. Milton, Attorney at Law 

Generic Law Firm

 

**To: Michael J. Milton <** **michaeljmilton@genericlawfirm.com** **>**

**From: Samuel Winchester <** **lawhunter82@stanford.edu** **>**

**Subject: RE: FOIA Request**

 

Mike- 

Please. I ask for things like that. I’m not a brat. Don’t confuse me for your younger brother. 

You’re right, but I think it’d be interesting to look at the behavioral profile and the evidence that hadn’t been as contaminated and see what happened there. I still think that the Hoffax Memo or the D.B. Cooper case would be the best. 

Yes. I’m studying. 

-Sam

 

**To: Samuel Winchester <** **lawhunter82@stanford.edu** **>**

**From: Michael J. Milton <** **michaeljmilton@genericlawfirm.com** **>**

**Subject: RE: FOIA Request**

Samuel- 

Please don’t remind me how I found Lucifer straddled across Dean’s lap being spanked for being a brat. I still don’t have enough brain bleach for that. 

Nerd. 

Good. I’ve got a meeting in twenty minutes, and then afterwards I’ll be home. Pho? 

-Michael J. Milton, Attorney at Law

Generic Law Firm

 

**To: Michael J. Milton <** **michaeljmilton@genericlawfirm.com** **>**

**From: Samuel Winchester <** **lawhunter82@stanford.edu** **>**

**Subject: RE: FOIA Request**

 

Mike- 

I don’t want to think about that either, just like I don’t want to think about how Dean caught us because we accidentally wore the other’s university sweatshirt. 

You love my nerdy mind. 

Have fun! And yes, pho. 

-Sam 

 

**To: Samuel Winchester <** **lawhunter82@stanford.edu** **>**

**From: Michael J. Milton <** **michaeljmilton@genericlawfirm.com** **>**

**Subject: RE: FOIA Request**

 

Samuel-

To be fair, both of us having red hoodies was probably not the smartest idea. You still looked good wearing my Harvard sweatshirt. 

I do. 

Eh. It’s not too bad. It’s just a meeting about the Medico case. 

-Michael J. Milton, Attorney at Law

Generic Law Firm

 

**To: Michael J. Milton <** **michaeljmilton@genericlawfirm.com** **>**

**From: Samuel Winchester <** **lawhunter82@stanford.edu** **>**

**Subject: RE: FOIA Request**

 

Mike-

And you looked good in my Stanford hoodie. And I know you wear it sometimes. 

See :D 

Oh fun, the Medico case.

Drive safe on your way home, I know how you get sometimes. 

-Sam

 

**To: Samuel Winchester <** **lawhunter82@stanford.edu** **>**

**From: Michael J. Milton <** **michaeljmilton@genericlawfirm.com** **>**

**Subject: RE: FOIA Request**

 

Samuel- 

What would I have to do to get you to wear NOTHING but the Harvard sweatshirt? 

I will drive safely, I promise baby. 

I love you so much. I hope you know that. 

-Michael J. Milton, Attorney at Law

Generic Law Firm

 

**To: Michael J. Milton <** **michaeljmilton@genericlawfirm.com** **>**

**From: Samuel Winchester <** **lawhunter82@stanford.edu** **>**

**Subject: RE: FOIA Request**

 

Mike- 

Depends on what you want to do while I’m IN said Harvard sweatshirt. 

I love you too, Mike. So much. And I know. It’s why you’re a hardass on me about my studies and why you do so much for me. I wish there was more I could do for you. <3 

-Sam

 

**To: Samuel Winchester <** **lawhunter82@stanford.edu** **>**

**From: Michael J. Milton <** **michaeljmilton@genericlawfirm.com** **>**

**Subject: RE: FOIA Request**

 

Samuel-

I’ll think about what I want. 

You do more for me than you know, just by loving me for me, Sam. Even for just giving me a chance. <3 

I’ll let you know when I’m on my way home with a text. Make sure Victory gets her walk in.

-Michael J. Milton, Attorney at Law

Generic Law Firm

 

**To: Michael J. Milton <** **michaeljmilton@genericlawfirm.com** **>**

**From: Samuel Winchester <** **lawhunter82@stanford.edu** **>**

**Subject: RE: FOIA Request**

 

Mike- 

You’re a sap and that’s why I love you. 

I’ll go walk Victory now, she seems eager for it. I can’t wait for you to come home. 

-Sam

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
